Armand D'Argencourt
Armand D'Argencourt is a fencing and PE teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Darkblade", after losing Paris' mayoral election to André Bourgeois and being publicly humiliated for it, Hawk Moth infects him with an akuma, transforming him into Darkblade, a medieval knight supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Armand is a tall, thin and muscular man with a small amount of dark brown hair atop his head and blue eyes. He has a long and narrow with a large curly mustache. Civilian attire He wears a white fencing outfit, with thin red, white, and blue lines on the sides. On top of it, he wears a black fencing guard that is attached with two gray straps. On the left side of the guard, there is a silver shield symbol with a black phoenix-like creature. He also wears white boots that end below the kneecaps with thin red, white, blue lines over the toes. When he is fencing, he uses a white fencing mask. As Darkblade Darkblade wears a full suit of dark gray armor, some parts of it having lighter gray with dark gray stripes. The visor on his helmet has four red leaf-shaped marks, and the helmet's comb is large and red, its shape a bit zigzagged. The besagues have red curled outlined designs on them, and on the center of the breastplate, there is a red family crest design with a black outline and a black phoenix-like creature inside. His couter and poleyns and pointed, and the end of the sabatons are pointed. His sword is large, with a silver and dark gray striped hilt and a dark gray blade with red lines making a design on each side. At the middle of the cross-guard, there is the same family crest symbol as the breastplate, except it inverts colors and glows when it is shooting energy. Personality Armand is a serious and proper who is inspired by the ideals of knights from the medieval ages, and he is bitter with how underhanded tactics resulted in his ancestor losing his rule over Paris. He didn't run for mayor of Paris because he wanted revenge, but he is frustrated with his loss to André Bourgeois and how everyone takes him for a man obsessed with medieval times, whether true or not. To Adrien Agreste and his other fencing students, he is challenging, but good at teaching them and helping them improve. As Darkblade, he is commanding and obsessed with conquering Paris. Power-hungry and enraged with the current government system, Darkblade wants to take over the country his ancestors lost centuries before, and he has nothing against turning everyone into knights that will follow him to victory. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Darkblade.png|As Darkblade Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Knights Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Humans Category:Brave Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Ancestors Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters